The invention relates generally to 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-d]-4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecane and 3-substituted analogs thereof. These compounds possess anti-inflammatory activity as demonstrated by carrageenan-induced rat paw edema assay, and antihypoxia activity as determined by studies in mice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,210 discloses 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecane and 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecan-5-one, and antiviral, cardiovascular, or anti-inflammatory N-substituted derivatives thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,865 discloses 5-substituted and/or N-substituted 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecane and 4-azatricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.3,8 ]undecan-5-one compounds useful as antiviral agents.
T. Sasaki et al., J. Org. Chem., Vol. 44, 3711-3715 (1979) discloses 1',3'-diphenyl-4-azahomoadamantano[4,5,-d]1',2',4'-.DELTA..sup.2' -triazoline and 1',3'-diphenyl-5-methyl-4-azahomoadamantano[4,5-d]-1',2',4'-.DELTA..sup.2' -triazoline.
None of the references teach the present invention.